


Buttons Down

by pinktogrey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Vampire Sex, i messed up the prompt, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktogrey/pseuds/pinktogrey
Summary: Jaehyun knew him. He recognized that face, the one he saw maybe fifty years ago. Or was it a hundred years? It surprised Jaehyun how he still remembered those particular copper glassy eyes among thousands of others which passed through his memories like whirl of winds. Maybe because they were simply beautiful, filled with tears and fears of a prey, begging its predator to spare its life or to make it quick, painless death.





	1. You never really forget your first love

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



Jaehyun knew him. He recognized that face, the one he saw maybe fifty years ago. Or was it a hundred years? It surprised Jaehyun how he still remembered those particular copper glassy eyes among thousands of others which passed through his memories like whirl of winds. Maybe because they were simply beautiful, filled with tears and fears of a prey, begging its predator to spare its life or to make it quick, painless death. If his memory didn’t fail him, Jaehyun was sure that he saw the owner of those eyes at a dinner party in Bangkok. Who was the master of the banquet again? Was it Ten? He remembered the humans served were particularly beautiful and Ten was one of few lords that actually put an effort to make sure the dinner table would be as captivating, as mouth-watering it could be. He also preferred serving the food _fresh_ , delighting on their agonies and screams.

Some guest or Ten himself must have taken a liking to the former-human because right now, those honey and sage deer-eyes were no longer filled with anything human like fear. They looked cold and ignorant, incapable of revealing the emotion insides. Just like Jaehyun’s. Just like everybody else in the bar.

“You better stop staring,” his human warned him with amuse tone. Doyoung has never been afraid to use his sharp tongue on his lord. He’d make an interesting vampire but Jaehyun knew Doyoung would never ask him ‘the question’. The man has never stopped bragging about a woman, prettiest of the seventh villages. Doyoung was going to robe Jaehyun’s of his gold and silver and knock the maiden’s door with a wedding ring she could not say no to. They were going to have five children. Yes, five. Until then he would provide Jaehyun his freshest blood in his favorite wine glass.

“Why should I?” Jaehyun kept his sight straight on the couple who have been occupying the largest sofa in the room. It was supposed to be comfortable, but the vampire who was showing his back to their sight while humping and feeding on his mate, the owner of those walnut doll eyes, seemed to be struggling on finding less awkward position. “They put on a free show.”

The vampire who’s been feeding of didn’t show any sign of enjoyment nor discomfort. Jaehyun wondered how long has it been since he’s been robe of his humanity.

“Great, now he knows you’re staring,” Doyoung sighed quite loud and asked the bartender to give him another shot of whiskey on rock. “There’s nothing I can do to save our reputations.”

Jaehyun couldn’t bother to respond. Not when those marble eyes which reminded him of pretty ceramic dolls were actually on him. Only half of the vampire’s black collared-shirt and its sparkling silver buttons were covering his slim, tiny body. Unfortunately, the bulkier mate has been a hindrance for Jaehyun to enjoy the full-view. However, his disappointment only last for minutes because the humper-vampires had stop feeding and started licking and kissing his mate’s left ear which gave Jaehyun’s full access to a beautiful view of greyish skin, covered-in-deep-scarlet-blood-frail-looking shoulder. Jaehyun could feel the dryness of his throat and heated pool in his lower part.

“You really should get a mate soon, Sire,” the bartender opened his mouth, chuckling awkwardly. “He’s not the type to tie down unless it’s food contract,” Doyoung slurred through his alcohol intakes. “Can you imagine how much trouble I have to deal with lords _and_ humans he seduced??”

“I might consider mating if I can get someone like that.” Jaehyun believed that little jokes wouldn’t hurt. He didn’t understand his kinds who didn’t have any sense of humor. _Forever_ was too long to live for without comical happening or two.  

“Lord Taeyong is one of a kind.”

 _Taeyong_. Well, whoever he was, _Taeyong_ seemed not amused by any of his mate’s loving actions. In fact, Jaehyun was sure he was bored and tired. Someone needed to teach him the fun parts of this kind of life and his mate wasn’t doing a good job at it. Not to be haughty, but Jaehyun knows that he would have done it better. He had the experience, and Jaehyun was just that good.

❂           

The next time Jaehyun saw Taeyong was around five years later at a party in Chicago. The owner of the mansion, John was a cheerful one and Jaehyun had taken quite enough liking in him to not call the party boring. They got engaged in random conversations over the governments and latest silk qualities when John waved his hand to someone across the room. The other guest was none other than the attractive young vampires Jaehyun lusted over at that underground bar in Seoul. Their society was truly a small one.

“Let me introduce you to Taeyong,” John has said kindly. “His father is my cousin Sehun. Taeyong, this is Jaehyun, an old friend.”

Jaehyun waited a bit before holding his hand out for a proper handshake. He wondered if the young vampire remembered their moment of exchanging stare in not so appropriate situation a while back. If Taeyong did recognize him, his forever ice-cold expressions didn’t give anything away. “Lord Sehun of the Senate, of course. I didn’t know he has a new son. Pardon me, I’m not that knowledgeable about what’s happening in our society.”

“I know you though.” His voice was soft, not too high but not that deep. “You were there, at the banquet in Bangkok.” _Oh, that one._ Jaehyun decided to cancel the handshake intention and proceeded to take one of Taeyong’s skinny hands and kissed the palm. “I did have the honor to attend banquets of Lord Ten couples of times. I’m flattered that you recognized this humble face.”

“It’s hard to forget the night you died.” There was no anger or bitterness in his voice like Jaehyun sort of expected Taeyong to be. Only tiredness, and maybe some sadness. “You are nothing but a humble face, Lord Jaehyun.”  

Jaehyun was a little stunned by Taeyong’s reply. Taeyong’s gloomy tone showed that he was merely stating a fact, but Jaehyun’s ego was spoiled.

“Excuse me, Lords. I’m afraid my mate would be searching for me.”

How could Jaehyun forget about the mate?

“Do not worry. He’s right over there talking to Lord Kibum.” Lord John pointed another young man with small face, wide eyes that reminds Jaehyun of elves, and perfectly curvy lips, busy talking with another vampire. Jaehyun didn’t recognize the skinny pretty boy as the bulky mate from the other day.

“Is that your mate, Lord Taeyong?” Jaehyun forgot to hide his disbelief.

“Yes, Sire.” Taeyong called the questionable vampire and he came over, comfortable smile accompanying his every steps. Lucas was apparently his name and he used to be under Lord Ten’s care in Bangkok. He was certainly not the one who impinged on Taeyong without mercy back at the bar.

“I believe the one you met was Jungwoo.” And, Sir Lucas apparently could read mind. Jaehyun grinned uptight. “I see. I didn’t get to ask Sir Jungwoo’s name at our first meeting, unfortunately.”

What could have happened to the first lad? Was he ridiculously caught by some radical vampire hunter trash? No, that would not be possible. Even those dimwits knew better than attacking someone close to member of Senate. Jaehyun didn’t miss the way the boy’s eyes lighten as Lucas put his hand around Taeyong’s tiny waist. Young loves were so sweet it encouraged the elder vampire to puke half of his wine out.


	2. Sometimes you regret your second love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: really short update. I'm really sorry what's wrong with me haha

Jaehyun certainly weren’t expecting any prospect of meeting Taeyong again when he visited the Senate for his family’s yearly meetings. He was reminded of the newborn vampire’s existence after seeing Lord Sehun, whom his father, Lord Suho was quite close to. Qian Kun was the first of his brothers to greet him, leaving some other unknown faces at the poker table to land Jaehyun a hug. They were born only eight years apart from each other so they got to know each other in training.

“Good to see you loner.”

“Brother,” Jaehyun nodded with excitement only enough to deem him proper. “I see that you’re quite close with the little ones.”

“I’m just trying to lighten the burden of our Lord Father,” Qian Kun gave a nod towards Lord Suho who was talking with one of the first generation members of his family. “Lord Father is currently really busy dealing with another member of Senate’s trouble.”

It wasn’t a new thing for their father to step into another family’s business although Jaehyun secretly wished for him to stop. Although partnership and good manner were highly encouraged in their society, being too royal could cause negative effects such as other family taking granted of you and such. He still remembered how a member of Lord Kyuhyun’s family borrowed some gold, silver, and human to hold a grand banquet for the Senate Leader. It took quit long time and ridiculous amount of anger for them to give it all back.

“Which member of Senate is it?”

“Lord Sehun. Didn’t you see him outside the door?” Qian Kun took two crystal chalices filled with scarlet liquid from passing servant. He offered it to his younger brother. Jaehyun took the chalice with gratitude. An image of certain short vampire crossed his mind for the second time that day. “I did. I thought he just had usual light conversation with Lord Father. He didn’t show any signs of having trouble though.”

“Lord Father told that after this meeting, one of us is going to accompany him to dinner with Lord Sehun.” Kun took a sip of his own chalice, licking a drop of thick blood from his sliver fang after. “Wonder which one he would choose, huh?”

Jaehyun had hoped it wouldn’t be him since he never like spending too much time at the senate. He was rarely the one to accompany their father in these kinds of occasions too, often taken to business meetings that require less elegance and more of physical work. If the main job of first generation was to accompany Lord Suho in discussions and negotiations and sometimes speak in his place, the second and third generation such as Qian Kun and himself were trusted to deal with the aftermath if the results didn’t turn out as expected. If Jaehyun could choose, well, he didn’t actually have any preference. He believed he would be just fine doing either of the jobs but had any interest or passion in neither.

“My sons,” their Lord Father spoke with such merry when all of the family members already seated around the long table excluding the younger brothers who stood behind Lord Suho’s seat. By doing so, they were expected to learn from their brothers how to act during such occasions and watch their father’s back at the same time.

One by one gave report of how a year had gone by since their last meeting. Those who were trusted to head a territory of his owns took longer time to speak of all their contents. There were no exceptionally interesting troubles except a report that some female newborns had been sighted a few times at Lord Kyungsoo’s territory, which meant someone out there had been breaking the rules to give human leaders reasons to lit another fire of vengeance. There were also reports of an overly curious reporter trying to sneak into a dinner party but he was already taken care of. Other than those news, nothing was worth paying attention. Jaehyun planned his report to be short and simple, a few words to convince his father that Jaehyun and people under him (which meant Doyoung) were doing just fine and no, he hasn’t found a mate yet and there was no need for his other brothers to snicker when some of them didn’t even sleep at the same coffin (or bed for the unconventional ones) with their partners.

“Calm down boys,” his father sighed at how childish an over centuries vampire could be. “I think what Jaehyun was trying to say is that we all have our own matters to solve.”

Jaehyun smiled sweetly at his older brothers. “Then why don’t you take him to dinner with Lord Sehun and his youngest son, dear Lord Father?”

“Ah, yes,” Lord Suho wipe non-existent sweat on his head. “I was thinking of bringing the matter on after all of you finished talking, Jisoo.”

“Lord Sehun’s youngest son?” Jaehyun spoke of his curiousity. “Lord Sehun’s youngest son, yes, the young man has just found himself a new mate. Lord Sehun asked father to point someone from our family to give councils and advises to the lovely couple so their bond could be long-lasting,” explained Jisoo.

“What a ridiculous request,” Kyungsoo responded coldly. “I suppose things have been going really well at Lord Sehun’s territories that he has much spares time to put his hand on his son’s love problems.”

“Apparently his son’s love problem has disturbed some senate members.” Their father no longer spoke of any cheerful. “It is quite understandable since he ‘accidentally’ killed three of his former mates.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated T^T


	3. Your third love is usually a close friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short update uh. About 1562 words.

Doyoung wasn’t going to be pleased that he had to suddenly dress up and touch up for last-minute dinner invitation. Thankfully his human was always careful enough to bring his best tux and so on for emergency occasions just like this time. Never mind, Jaehyun was just going to give him a special raise on his salary this month. He had sent the fastest runner among the servants in hope that the poor man would manage to deliver the call before Doyoung started drinking with other humans.

His father told Jaehyun to be ready and meet him in front of dining room on third floor at seven. That meant he had to be there at six forty-five in presentable condition. After making sure that Lord Suho was few steps away from the meeting room, Jisoo had come to his younger brother and threw Jaehyun quite harshly to the ceramic floor. The pain was nothing Jaehyun couldn’t handle and he knew better to fight his much older brother. Still, he wasn’t pleased being humiliated in front of other members of the family.

“I know what you’re planning.” Jisoo’s hissing reminded Jaehyun of overly noisy snake he met once in India. “Do you really think you have any chance of succeeding Lord Father’s position in the Senate?”

Jaehyun covered up his smile. He couldn’t believe Jisoo was just an insecure idiot. “What is this abominable theory of yours, dear Brother?” he managed to reply as he stood up and fixed his now wrinkled clothes. Some of older siblings left the room despite the commotion, too mature and too bored to care. The younger ones stood in confusion of what they should be doing in such situations.

“Well I think, you’re one ambitious, fake little whore who has to be taught of his place,” Jisoo muttered in unhidden anger. “If you really have no such cheeky plan, stop selling your body around and get a grip! I and other brothers are tired cleaning up after your shit!”

“Aye, aye, Sire.” Jaehyun only got a nice, burning slap to his cheek. Thank whoever up there that Vampire’s cheek wouldn’t turn red or else he would have had to put on some make up. Not even Qian Kun bothered to pat his back on his way out. What a nice family gathering.

❂    

Doyoung merrily told him that his ‘talk’ with Jisoo had traveled to the ears of humans through what they called ‘pager.’ Jaehyun reminded himself to get one of that later. “So he thinks your lack of luck in love and high sexual drives are just schemes to get into the Senate? If I didn’t know you better, I’d have said he’s a genius!” Doyoung sounded too excited for someone whose master had just been humiliated. Jaehyun told him to shut up.  

“Well, it _is_ kind of suspicious that you play around a lot with people close to Senate members.”

“I just have high taste.”

Their conversation stopped at the sight of Lord Suho and Xiumin, his human. Jaehyun and Doyoung bowed their head in respect and acknowledgement. No one other two silent servants were in the dining room when they entered. Lord Sehun’s habit of being ‘fashionably’ late wasn’t a secret but it seemed that he had made sure everything was prepared well. The chalices were silver and gold, napkins of finest red silks. There were only four chairs on each side of the long tables. Jaehyun raised his eyebrows because they were supposed to meet Lord Sehun, Taeyong, and his newest mate. Before he managed to ask his father, the door was opened and a tall vampire with cold and haughty expression entered the room, followed by shorter figure and two humans that Jaehyun hadn’t seen in approximately five months.

Lord Suho smiled at the sight while Jaehyun suddenly felt the need to cough a little but it would be deemed silly and improper. He took a look at Taeyong before giving the latter a friendly smile. Taeyong was still as gorgeous and lovely, as skinny and gloomy as he remembered. Would it be too cringe-worthy of him if Jaehyun dared to speak of how he still vividly memorized every detail of Taeyong?

Lord Sehun gave a gesture with his hand to invite his two guests to take a sit. Xiumin and Doyoung pulled chairs for their respective masters, and so did the other two humans on the other side of the table. After all the vampires were seated and the humans took their humble place to stand behind the masters, Lord Sehun opened the conversation. “I believe I have seen this boy twice or thrice before but I have yet to know his name.”

“He’s one of my son, Jaehyun. I chanced upon him centuries ago at some village, dying of chicken pox,” Lord Suho did the introduction for Jaehyun, for the tradition didn’t allow for lower ranks vampire as himself to speak to Lord Sehun unless being ordered to. “And this little lad must be Taeyong?”

Taeyong, for the first time seemed to show any interest in interacting after being addressed. He nodded a little. “Yes, this is the one Taemin told me to kill. Such a shame, right? Look at his pretty face.”

Lord Suho chuckled. “He’s lovely, just like your every other sons. Where did you find him?”

“I wasn’t the one to find him,” answered Lord Sehun as he gave gestures for his human to start their job. In a moment, the four humans took a silver knife from the servants and cut their hands, pouring the blood into their master’s chalice. “It was one of my grandsons, Jino I believe. He went to Thailand and brought him here, thought of making Taeyong his mate.”

Jaehyun could feel Doyoung’s non-existent tall rabbit ears stood up in glee, hungry for more juicy gossips.

“The stupid boy-yes even his father, my son Moonkyu admitted-didn’t know that he chewed more than he could swallow. I-thank you, Kai-actually laughed when they brought this boy and what Jino’s human could scrap of his remnant.”

Jaehyun was eyeing every seconds of Taeyong’s reaction while his story was being unveiled. The latter just quietly received his chalice from his human and sipped the blood painfully slow. Lord Suho put his chalice on the table; clearly his interest beat his appetite. Jaehyun decided to do the same.

“So that was his first kill? His first mate and also your grandson?” Lord Suho wondered.

Lord Sehun shook his chalice gently, round and round. “I was going to finish him. Jino wasn’t much but he was still family. However…” the Lord hanged his words excitedly. “I changed my mind after listening to his story of how he managed to turn Jino into dust.”  

“How did you do it, Taeyong?” asked Jaehyun’s father. Taeyong’s shoulders shrugged a bit. He finally was granted permission to speak. Jaehyun’s body automatically straightened up.

His voice was much firmer than Jaehyun had expected. “My tears burned Lord Jino into ashes, My Lord.”

 _Talent_. It wasn’t rare but at the same time it wasn’t common enough for vampires to posses what human would call ‘supernatural ability.’ The probability would be one of fifty.

“First vampire able to actually produce tears,” Lord Sehun mused. “Tears that could turn us into nothing but dust. How could I possibly kill him when he’s the most interesting thing happened over centuries in my family?”

Lord Suho was certainly not amused with those facts. He was no longer smiling and there was danger in his tone when he sighed. “You’re playing with fire. What did Leader of the Senate say upon this matter?”

“I swore on my fortune that Taeyong would be nothing but addition to my collection. He told me to find Taeyong a mate to prove that he’s indeed could live side by side with others.”

“ _Well_?”

“He burned the other two lads too. It was a pain in the ass covering up the whole shit,” answered Lord Sehun lightly as he took another sip of blood. Jaehyun’s mind was suddenly full of images from those nights he met Taeyong and his late mates. He didn’t have much good impression on Jungwoo, but at least Lucas was kind of nice. They both eventually went away in the same fashion as Lord Jino though.

“Then you know what to do…” said Lord Suho. “Spare him from public execution. You only need to present a witness and I would suggest Taemin. He’s the one who disagree strongly on Taeyong’s existence so The Leader would find him trustworthy.”

Lord Sehun’s smile was gone in a second. “Well I thought I would give our Taeyong a last chance, a last mate to see if he’s going to burn this one to hell, or if they could live the happily ever after.”

“And whose son that you’ll sacrifice for your fun experiment this time?” Jaehyun’s father could no longer tolerate where the conversation was heading. “I don’t see other vampire in thi-“

Lord Sehun’s long index finger slipped out of his grip on the chalice. It unmistakably pointed to Jaehyun’s chest.

“Tell me boy. Are you mated?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are highly appriciated! I'll reply them all after I finish the story. It's just another chapter and it's going to be longer one (I hope)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! Especially comments because I really need to know what people think of this one TT TT


End file.
